


In Eastus

by an0neemouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Council, Double Agents, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hostage Situations, I did it again, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Suspense, Undercover, Unwilling mates, hopefully it works, how did it become this?, how did this happen, i made up my own lore, lupin au, mated against his will, supreme alpha chanyeol, the bad guy dies, this was supposed to be a porn without plot, this was supposed to be short, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Most of the time being in heat is annoying.  Sometimes it can be exciting but most of the time it’s just inconvenient.  And every once in a while it’s down right terrifying.  This is shaping up to be one such heat.Being an omega has never held Baekhyun back in life as he was always fueled by the internal driving force of ‘anything you can do I can do in heat.’  And he had.  Modern medicine meant that what would have been impossible fifty years ago he could achieve without too much inconvenience.  Fresh out of high school he had attended college and then academy and the youthful shine of his pretty face had guaranteed him a useful place undercover allowing him to go places his more dominant alpha and beta counterparts couldn’t.





	In Eastus

**Author's Note:**

> This friggin thing was supposed to be short! It was supposed to be 5k tops and now look at it! What was supposed to be a stupid little porn without plot turned into porn with plot and feelings and oh my god why do I do this??? Enjoy this monstrosity. UGH. I planned to write this thing in like five hours... and it took me a week because it just kept growing and I'm physically incapable of writing stories without at least some kind of plot. Like a friggin snow ball down a hill this thing just kept grown and here we are. Forgive me, guys. I'm so sorry. I hope you like it.

Most of the time being in heat is annoying. Sometimes it can be exciting but most of the time it’s just inconvenient. And every once in a while it’s down right terrifying. This is shaping up to be one such heat. 

Being an omega has never held Baekhyun back in life as he was always fueled by the internal driving force of ‘anything you can do I can do in heat.’ And he had. Modern medicine meant that what would have been impossible fifty years ago he could achieve without too much inconvenience. Fresh out of high school he had attended college and then academy and the youthful shine of his pretty face had guaranteed him a useful place undercover allowing him to go places his more dominant alpha and beta counterparts couldn’t. 

As an omega he was subject to seasonal heats but he was either able to make their symptoms more bearable with heat suppressant medication and scent blockers or if he wasn’t around other lupins he was able to play it off as a passing flu bug and hole up out of sight until the heat had passed and he was back to normal. And most of the time it his being an omega didn’t hinder him in anyway. Most of the time it was a non-thought regarding his assignments and really his life as a whole. But not this time. 

This time the entire reason he got this assignment was because he’s an omega – an omega who just happens to be exactly what his target usually goes for. Go undercover, get close to the alpha in charge, collect his information, and get out. It should have been simple. Because Park Chanyeol, mob boss and alpha, has a weakness for pretty faces and Baekhyun should have been able to slide in as the entertainment, get what he needs, and get out. But Chanyeol has a penchant for the unexpected and unfortunately so does Baekhyun’s heat. Which is how he ends up in a secluded mountain get away at a lupin run mob meeting, many hours from the nearest pharmacy where he could get the very necessary heat medication and surrounded by a whole lot of alphas. 

Why oh why had his heat decided now was the time, he’ll never know. He can feel it building under his skin and he knows it’s only a matter of time before others begin to notice as well. Chanyeol’s bodyguard and fellow undercover cop, a human named Xiumin keeps shooting him surreptitious glances that makes him wonder if his heat is intense enough for the human to pick up on. It’s not impossible, some humans have a better sense of smell than others – but Baekhyun sincerely hopes he’s not emitting that many pheromones yet. He could try and do something about it, but he’s got less than ten minutes before he’s supposed to get up and sing and he doesn’t have time to go back to his rooms and figure out a way to hide his impending heat and building scent. Besides, effective as a shit-ton of cologne can be, he somehow doubts that Chanyeol would appreciate him showing up smelling like an insecure teenager spray happy with his first bottle of Axe. As it is, he’s early enough in his heat that he hopes he’ll just have the room’s attention. The troublesome symptoms won’t make themselves known until later today, maybe even tomorrow. 

He hopes for the latter. Because if he can make it through today he can probably skive off saying that he’s ill and just hide in his room for the remainder of the conference. Unless his heat makes itself noticeable and then he’ll be screwed. Well, not if he can help it, but that’s exactly the problem. He’ll want to be screwed if he doesn’t get away from all these lovely alpha pheromones soon. And he’s heard rumor of Chanyeol being more than happy to help out omegas in heat. It would be all too easy to take him up on such an offer and forget his own moral code that strictly prohibits him from sexual relations with anyone with criminal affiliations. 

“You’re up.” Xiumin tells him giving Baekhyun a sharp look. 

“Right.” The only reason Baekhyun can think of to have a singer perform at something like this is nothing short of pure posturing. The entire place is just one giant display of flaunted wealth and power and opulence and Baekhyun can’t help but feel he’s the center piece with the way Chanyeol treats him with preferential solicitousness, making sure the singer is close by after all his performances, like a date but with more of a prescribed role. He doesn’t miss the way Xiumin’s nostril’s flare when he walks by to mount the little stage at the front of the room and he curses a little under his breath. If Xiumin can smell him he’s in so much trouble. 

Chanyeol stands up from his seat at the high table and the rest of the room falls silent. There’s at least three dozen mob-bosses and under bosses here, all of whom are alphas or betas and Baekhyun’s heat tells him it’s impressive that Chanyeol can command such a room without so much as a word but then he chastises himself internally and tries to tamp down the arousal rising steadily under his skin. “Gentlemen. We’ll discuss business in the next several days. For now though, enjoy the entertainment and food. Byun Baekhyun, gentlemen.”

Baekhyun smiles to the room as a whole and spares an extra special little twinkle of his eyes for Chanyeol’s benefit. At this point he’s not sure if he’s playing his role anymore or if his heat is making him act a fool but he doesn’t care. Whatever it is, it’s effective and he’ll be damned if he’s gonna let one little heat get in the way of him achieving his mission. He’s got information to get. If he can get it over with today then he can spend the rest of the week hidden in his room claiming illness and he won’t have to worry anymore. But if he’s going to do that then he’s gonna have to buckle under and get close today. Really close. It’s like walking a tight line though and he knows he’ll need to tread carefully or he’s gonna end up with the mob boss’ knot buried in his ass. 

He may not be able to get pregnant like his female counterparts or get STI’s like humans but that doesn’t mean he can just sleep around with whoever. There’s still the fear of an unwanted mate and of course his own morals. Because horny or no, he’s not sure he’d ever forgive himself if he did something so stupid as sleeping with a target. 

Shaking all these thoughts aside he bows to the room and turns to the piano, settling down in front of it and adjusting his microphone. He takes a minute to make sure everything is just right and then he lets his fingers settle on the keyboard, taking a second to test the pressure of the keys before he begins, the introduction flowing from his fingers before he begins singing, voice powerful in the hushed room. There are three songs to his set. The first a building piece with powerful vocals and a lingering finish. The second song is more playful and allows Baekhyun to do a little acting while he plays and sings, moving around at the piano bench in a modified dance. And the third is surprisingly soft. Not at all something he thinks a person would expect his voice to pair well with but it’s all delicate half-steps and trilling long notes that float through the air making him feel almost ethereal in their wake. 

As his last note shivers in the air the room erupts into applause and he knows it was an effective performance. Almost against his will his eyes flick to where Chanyeol sits and fierce pride coils in him at the almost awed look on the mob boss’ face. Briefly it registers that he’s in so far over his head but he brushes this thought aside – he’s a professional damn it. Heat or no heat, he’s going to finish his mission. 

“C’mon.” Xiumin says when Baekhyun exits the little stage and makes to go back to his room. The bodyguard’s look is just this side of hungry but he remains professional when he guides Baekhyun into the main room and right over to Chanyeol’s table. “Sir. The singer as you asked.”

“Ah, thank you, Xiumin.” Chanyeol says with a wide smile, standing up to greet Baekhyun, bowing low. “Baekhyun. Join us. I’ll introduce you to my table.” 

This is not what Baekhyun had expected. Flirt enough to keep the mob boss entertained but disappear while he’s occupied so he can search his room and compile evidence for his superiors. Eating dinner with him doesn’t feature in those plans. Not if he’s going to complete his mission before his heat really becomes a problem. He curses internally but on the outside he pastes on a smile and bows low, stepping forward when Xiumin pushes him to do so. “It would be my pleasure Chanyeol-ssi.”

Baekhyun can see the moment his scent reaches Chanyeol because the mob boss’ face sort of freezes, his smile becomes fixed, and his nostril’s flare but then it melts away to be replaced by a polite smile and he places a hand on Baekhyun’s lower back and introduces him to the table. “Gentlemen, this is Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, allow me to introduce my associates. Kim Jongin and his mate Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun is next with his current pet Luhan. Next is Kim Jongdae – Xiumin, will you be joining us?” The body guard nods and settles next to Jongdae and Baekhyun has to hide his surprise to see them as a couple – apparently Xiumin’s been making some connections of his own while undercover. “The tall two are Wu Yifan and his companion Tao, and lastly, Zhang Yixing and his mate, Junmyeon.”

Not a one of the men at the table is unattractive. The mob bosses all radiate power but being here on Chanyeol’s turf they defer to him. Five heads bob in Baekhyun’s direction and five more dip deeper in as full of a bow as can be achieved while seated. 

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” Baekhyun tells them and is glad that they all seem to be attached. He hopes this means he will fly under the radar as attached alphas are far less likely to notice an omega in heat than an unattached one. But then his eyes flick to Chanyeol and he remembers the alpha’s hand on his lower back, too low to be entirely friendly and he remembers that at least one alpha here is unattached. 

“Please, sit.” Chanyeol says pulling out a chair and prompting Baekhyun to take it. It’s directly to the alpha’s right, next to the man named Sehun. 

It doesn’t escape Baekhyun’s notice the way Sehun’s head moves slightly and his eyes narrow as he sits, and he’s sure his scent has washed over the table. What had Chanyeol called Sehun’s companion? His current pet – a demeaning term used to refer to human lovers of lupins. Does this mean that Sehun isn’t mated? That could prove troublesome for him. The broad shouldered alpha is eyeballing him intently and he just hopes that he makes it out in one piece. The last thing he needs is a couple alphas fighting over him. 

Chanyeol clears his throat, Sehun’s eyes snap forward, and their dinner commences. A small swarm of waiters comes out of the kitchen, descending with trays laden with food. The first course is a salad of greens topped with fruit and a light vinaigrette. Next comes soup. And finally their meal arrives. If there’s a method to who gets what, Baekhyun doesn’t understand it. Some of the guests receive a resplendent duck in raspberry wine sauce with roast vegetables and new potatoes but others receive a decadent plate of pasta made with goat cheese and pears in a cream sauce while others still are given filet mignon roast asparagus and creamed sweet potatoes. Baekhyun himself receives the pasta and although at first he isn’t sure about it, his first bite wipes away all doubts as he tastes the delicious combination of biting cheese and sweet fruit. 

Conversation flows as freely as the wine and soon the room is full of loud conversation from all the tables not just their own. Baekhyun is reminded that there are at least two dozen other mob bosses and their dates present and he wonders briefly at Chanyeol’s ability to host so many people. The mountain get away they are at is huge, there’s no doubt about that, with halls of rooms and suits that better resemble a small hotel than a personal residence. He flicks his glance around the room and wonders how many of the guests are lupins and how many are just regular humans. Short of getting close enough to smell them all, there’s no way of knowing. 

“Are you from Seoul, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks taking a bite of his filet mignon and washing it down with a sip of wine. 

“I am.” Baekhyun tells him setting down his fork and taking a sip of water. He had passed on wine, knowing that alcohol would only speed his heat’s descent and possibly even extend it’s stay. “Although I’ve been abroad until just recently.”

“Oh?” It’s Luhan this time and his look is anything but friendly. “Where were you traveling?”

“The US mostly.” Baekhyun tells him easily, using the lie his bosses had come up with for him. A fictional trip in the United States would explain easily why no one here has seen or heard of Baekhyun before and readily gives Baekhyun some clout as an artist. “I was in New York for the last six months and Las Angeles for a year before that.”

“What brought you back to Korea?” Kyungsoo asks slicing off a bite of duck and dragging it through the raspberry sauce before popping it in his mouth. 

“I needed a break from the limelight.” Baekhyun tells him readily. “I don’t perform in Korea generally.”

“Except when Chanyeol asks you to.” Jongin says with a grin taking a sip of wine. “How did you meet Chanyeol, here?”

“Actually I found him.” Xiumin says piping up for the first time. “I knew that Chanyeol-ssi was looking for a performer and I asked Baekhyun here to consider it.”

“It helps that Chanyeol doesn’t really take no for an answer.” Jongdae interjects looking up from cutting his filet mignon. 

“So here you are.” Yifan says and Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s merely a comment or a condemnation. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun agrees. “Xiumin extended me Chanyeol-ssi’s offer and I couldn’t say no. So here I am.”

“You sing beautifully.” Yixing tells him inclining his head. “If I were not so enraptured with Junmyeon here, the heat you’re teetering on would tempt me.”

Baekhyun freezes. They know. Can they all smell him? He feels a hand slide between the back of the chair and settle on his lower back and he looks up to see Chanyeol looking down at him with bright eyes, a hint of silver beneath their brown depths. Shit. There’s no graceful way out of this now. Had this been orchestrated? There’s no way the alpha knew he’d been in heat but had he accepted Xiumin’s suggestion due to more than Baekhyun’s singing abilities. Carefully he flicks a look at his fellow undercover agent and tries to read him but the bodyguard is giving nothing away. 

“I might be willing to give Chanyeol a run for his money.” Sehun says leaning over and picking an imaginary fleck of lint off of Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Luhan’s look becomes downright sour but Chanyeol lets out a low growl that shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. He can tell it effects some of the others at the table too because Sehun pulls his hand away and anyone less than an alpha looks down at the table in a show of submission. 

Yifan speaks up, voice chiding. “Don’t be an idiot, Sehun. Chanyeol’s claimed him. You may be an alpha but he outranks you. Be happy with what you have.”

Alarm slams through Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s claimed him? Well, shit. 

“It’s a bit early for claims, don’t you think?” Jongdae says glancing between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Didn’t you two just meet?”

“Well yes.” Chanyeol says in a casual voice that belies the knuckle he trails up and down a few inches of Baehyun’s spine. “But I like the way he sings.”

“I should probably call it a night.” Baekhyun says standing abruptly. Even through his suit Chanyeol’s touch burns him and he doesn’t trust himself in this situation anymore. Heat burns just below the surface and he can’t believe what a recklessly dangerous situation he’s gotten himself into. “As Yixing-ssi said. I am teetering on my heat. I should probably seclude myself for the next couple days. I hope you will all forgive me.”

Eyebrows raise all around the table but they all look to Chanyeol for his cue. The alpha just looks mildly up at Baekhyun, taking in the omega’s discomfort and seeing it as a challenge. “Of course, Baekhyun-ssi. If you need anything...”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says to the trailed off offer and bows to the table as a whole. “Have a good night gentlemen.”

“Xiumin.” Chanyeol says flicking his silver eyes to look at the bodyguard where he sits next to his own alpha. “Escort Baekhyun back to his rooms. I don’t want to take any chances. He really does smell too good to be left alone.”

Immediately Xiumin stands up and he and Baekhyun exit the room, headed to a stairway that leads up to the rooms. When they’re out of the room Xiumin flicks a nervous glance at Baekhyun. “Please tell me you brought medicine.”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun says and rakes a hand through his hair, leaving the brunet strands in disarray. “No. I had no idea we wouldn’t be in the city. This is a bit early.”

“I’d bet it’s all the alpha pheromones.” Xiumin tells him with a dark look. “Are you prepared for what this means?”

“I’m not sleeping with him!” Baekhyun tells the other cop, voice sliding high. “No one was supposed to know. I was gonna complete my mission and then seclude myself until the heat passes.”

“Well tough shit.” Xiumin tells him and although the words are fierce they aren’t without compassion. As a human he isn’t subject to the same physical inconveniences as Baekhyun is but he still understands the discomfort of a heat, having seen enough lupins go through them. “Even with Luhan with him, Sehun was looking at you like a five course meal. I know you’ve got your morals, but I’m afraid you’re gonna have to deviate from your set plan this time.”

“But-” Baekhyun tries to argue but Xiumin cuts him off.

“If nothing else, I’m afraid you’re gonna need Chanyeol’s protection. It wouldn’t surprise me one bit if Sehun tried to corner you.” Xiumin tells him compassionately coming to a stop outside of Baekhyun’s rooms. “I’m afraid he has a bit of a reputation.”

“How the hell am I supposed to complete my mission if I’ve got Chanyeol in my pants?” Baekhyun asks exasperatedly opening the door and stepping inside. He stands in the doorway to finish his conversation with Xiumin before the bodyguard has to return to the dining area. 

“You won’t.” Xiumin says thinking fast. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be useful. Distract Chanyeol. Leave the rest to me.”

Baekhyun wants to argue but he knows Xiumin is speaking the truth and besides, there isn’t time. “Shit. Fine. But I’m not pursuing him. If he comes to me, fine, I’ll play my part but if not then we come up with something else.”

“Deal.”

~*~

The evening drags for Baekhyun as he sits in his rooms. He strips out of his suit and puts on a pair of comfortable sweats and a loose t-shirt after taking a shower. His heat builds and builds and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna go insane. 

How long has it been since he had to actually go through a heat? A couple years at least. He’s usually so good about making sure he has medication with him. And he would have had some with him this time too but he had been forced to switch his bags at the last minute and the little pack of pills was in his other bag. At the time he hadn’t stressed over it, thinking there was no way he would go into heat so early in the season but here he is, skin tight, lips swollen, ass slick. He’s definitely in heat and there’s no way he can deny it. 

His mind plays over the conversation at dinner and he shivers with a combination of poorly suppressed desire and very real fear. The look Sehun had given him had told him that if he were to catch him alone- he cuts off the thought. He’s heard of alphas willing to take what they want but it’s been a while since he’s been around one. Short of being claimed, he’s like a walking beacon of sex. His mind may not be interested in sex with anyone here but his body sure is and it’s doing it’s damnedest to find him a partner. 

And he’s got two alphas very interested in knotting him. His mind flicks to what Yifan had said. Chanyeol had claimed him. Well, shit. Was that what those little touches were about? Had the alpha been surreptitiously spreading his scent? Should he just sit here and wait for the alpha? His morals tell him that even that is a terrible idea but he can’t handle the idea of going to him like his heat wants him to so he stubbornly sits down on the couch and pulls a blanket over himself, trying to ignore the low burn of arousal in his stomach. 

A knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts and he tries to ignore the hope that rises in him at the sound. He should not be hoping that it’s Chanyeol. The man is bad news. Very bad news. The last thing he needs is to have sex with him even if it would satisfy his heat. Padding to the door he wishes there were a peep hole. Without the benefit of vision he sniffs the air trying to divine who’s out there from scent alone but the smells from before had been too muddled for him to really tell them apart and he can’t tell who it is. Giving up he pulls open the door a couple inches and peeks out, heart dropping to his shoes at who he sees.

“Hey.” Sehun says smirking at Baekhyun. “Thought I’d come see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun says quickly and goes to shut the door but then one of Sehun’s big hands flies out and stops him, sending the door flying backwards to bang noisily against the wall. He backs up with a startled squeak and hopes to god he makes it out of this in one piece. 

“You think you can just shut me out?” Sehun asks him stalking into the room, following after Baekhyun. He looks dark and broad and entirely too intimidating chasing after the frightened omega. “I wonder, were you hoping it was Chanyeol?”

“I-” Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. He had thought maybe it was Xiumin or even maybe Chanyeol but not Sehun. He thought the alpha had been adequately cowed at dinner but apparently not. With quick steps and wide eyes he backs away but then curses low under his breath when he backs into something and he flicks a glance behind to see he had accidentally backed himself into a corner. “Shit.”

“I’ll help you with that heat of yours.” Sehun tells him in a low voice stepping right into Baekhyun’s space and leaning one arm against the wall right next to his head. He leans down and inhales a deep breath, sucking in Baekhyun’s scent. “You know you want it.”

“No, I don’t.” Baekhyun tells him and tries to shimmy away but Sehun keeps him trapped there easily. Maybe Xiumin was right. He needs Chanyeol for protection. Choosing an alpha might seem archaic and backwards but right now he needs one for protection if nothing else. He tries to ignore how this grates at him. He’s a highly trained cop for crying out loud! But highly trained or no. He’s no match for a rutting alpha. “Leave me alone. A heat is not an invitation.”

“Sure it is.” Sehun says, voice low, reaching out one hand and petting a single finger down Baekhyun’s cheek. “It’s your body’s way of saying you need someone to knot you. I’m here. I’m willing. You’re body isn’t arguing.”

“But I am.” Baekhyun squeaks out pressing himself as close to the wall as he can, twisting his head away when Sehun looms close and tries to kiss him. “Get away from me!”

With a growl Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s jaw and pulls him around, pressing his lips to his in a bruising kiss, tightening his grip when Baekhyun tries to pull away. He fairly grinds him into the wall, hips arching forward so that he’s pinning the omega with his whole body. “You smell good enough to eat.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide with fear and he shoves fruitlessly against Sehun’s chest, trying to put some space between them. Sehun’s eyes are an eerie glowing red color. Short of another alpha coming in here and staking a claim on him, he’s screwed. Quite literally. Judging by the shift in Sehun’s eye color and the low rumbling growl coming constantly from his throat, the alpha is well on his way to rutting. There’s no way Baekhyun is going to be able to reason with him or even fight his way out. Simple fact of nature: rutting alphas are just too strong. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sehun.” 

It’s Chanyeol speaking, voice a rough snarl. Baekhyun’s heart leaps and his frightened eyes flick to where the mob boss stands in the doorway looking entirely edible with his suit coat shucked off and the top few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt undone to reveal the tanned hollow of his throat, eyes a glowing silver. He should not get excited over the prospect, Chanyeol is a very bad man, but right now Baekhyun is choosing between two evils and although he knows the mob boss is fully capable of all sorts of horrible things, he’s extended nothing but solicitous well, salaciousness towards Baekhyun and he’ll take that over Sehun’s unyielding attempt at conquest any day. 

The low growl that had been rumbling in Sehun’s throat rises in volume, teeth bared as he turns his head to glower at Chanyeol, grip crushing. “None of your business, Chanyeol.”

“You are rutting against my claim.” Chanyeol’s voice is tightly controlled and he steps more fully into the room, eyes practically glowing as he watches Sehun tighten his grip even more and Baekhyun whimpers. “Let him go.”

“Stupid to fight over a male omega.” Sehun tells him letting go of Baekhyun’s jaw and taking half a step back. Not enough to allow Baekhyun any real space but enough so that he can turn around to glower at the other alpha and no longer present him his back. No sense presenting an easy target. “Seems to me, someone like you would want a female. Someone who can give you heirs.”

Chanyeol’s lips pull back in a snarl of his own. He’s never liked it when other alphas try to placate him with half-assed faulty logic. He’s powerful, that doesn’t mean he needs heirs. It just means he gets what he claims. And he claimed Baekhyun. “Shows how much you know.”

“Out of the two of us, it’s my scent that’s more noticeable on him.” Sehun taunts tilting his head to the side. “Seems to me he belongs to me.”

“Humping a tree doesn’t mean the tree belongs to you.” Chanyeol tells him voice sliding low and taking on a frightening double timbre. 

A shiver slides down Baekhyun’s spine at that tone. The power of it is so strong he wants to roll over and present Chanyeol his throat but instead he just whines low, anything to show the alpha that he isn’t challenging his authority. But although a shiver chases up Sehun’s spine as well, the other alpha isn’t smart enough to drop it. He just shifts his shoulders forward and bares his teeth some more. “If you want him, come and claim him.” 

“You don’t want us to do that boy.” Chanyeol tells him in that double timbre voice, eyes morphing to black as his pupils blow out and take over his eyes, a second being emerging from the depths of Chanyeol’s soul. “I assure you. If we come over there, we will win.”

Fuck. Baekhyun slides low down the wall and struggles to keep his feet under himself. Chanyeol is a supreme alpha. One of the very few. Last Baekhyun had heard, there were only a dozen or so in the entire world. How could they have been so stupid as to go after a supreme alpha. Of course there is no way of knowing. Other than to piss one off bad enough for them to do exactly as Chanyeol is doing now, eyes turned and voice split; the double consciousness that served them well in old times coming out and taking over in order to navigate high stress situations that the lupin’s alpha side determines to be critical for their lupin half to survive. And apparently Chanyeol’s alpha side has decided he needs Baekhyun. This should be upsetting in the extreme but with his heat simmering away just under his skin, Baekhyun tries not to swoon. There’s no way to confirm it until they actually mate but Chanyeol’s alpha coming out like this is a pretty solid indicator, it’s a distinct possibility that they are mates. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to comprehend the problems that would cause. 

The appearance of the double timbre seems to be enough. Sehun might be willing to challenge another alpha but he isn’t willing to go up against a supreme. He backs down, shoulders slumping in a little in a show of deference and he takes a large step to the side away from Baekhyun. His eyes slowly melt back to their chocolaty brown, the red disappearing. “I did not realize, Chanyeol-ssi. Of course, he is yours.”

Chanyeol is not so easily mollified, not now that his alpha is wound up. He growls low and shifts with Sehun, following the lesser alpha’s movement so that they walk in a slow circle until their positions are reversed and Chanyeol stands guard over Baekhyun and Sehun is nearer the door. His voice is still double timbred, deep and menacing when he next speaks, black eyes flashing. “Get out.”

Apparently Sehun has finally learned his lesson because he beats feet out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Once the portal clicks shut Chanyeol spins around, chest heaving as he sucks in several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He stares down at Baekhyun with those dark unreadable eyes and feels pleasure wash over him when the singer whimpers and tips his head back, displaying his throat. Slowly, in a move of pure controlled dominance, Chanyeol leans forward and bares his teeth. Leaning low he nips at Baekhyun’s exposed throat and revels in the shiver he can practically feel chase through the smaller lupin. Closing his teeth he switches instead from nipping to a press of lips, showing the omega that he accepts his offering of submission. His voice is still double though and his eyes still black when he pulls back to look down at him. “You have nothing to fear from us, Little One. We will not harm you.”

Another shiver. Heat rises in Baekhyun so strongly he feels as if he’s going to pass out from it. It’s been a long time since he had to actually go through a heat but even though his memory feels incomplete, Baekhyun thinks this might be a stronger response than normal. “Please, Alpha-”

That tone. It’s pure dripping desire and suddenly it’s Chanyeol’s turn to shiver. He takes a step forward and leans his hands on the wall on either side of Baekhyun’s head, boxing him in much the same way Sehun had. Cocking his head to the side he takes a minute to just observe the omega and will down his alpha. It would be fun to go in full dominance and take every ounce of frustration he has at Sehun for his stupid challenge out on Baekhyun, but the omega has been nothing but submissive and he wants to keep him. He can’t do that if he let’s his alpha rut him into the ground. Slowly. Very slowly, the black begins to fade out to silver and then down to brown. There are still flecks of silver present in his eyes but as long as he’s in rut those won’t disappear but now at least he’s sharing control with his alpha. Leaning down he gives Baekhyun an experimental sniff. “You smell like him. I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry-” Baekhyun gasps feeling heat flash under his skin. He wants to smell like Chanyeol. Wants the alpha to mark him so thoroughly that no other lupin will dare touch him for fear of upsetting the mob boss. The need to mate rises with the heat and he wonders when he abandoned all sense but right now nothing else matters but pleasing the alpha in front of him. “Please-”

For just a second Chanyeol continues to survey him but then he reaches down and pulls Baekhyun’s legs out from under him, forcing the small omega to loop his legs around his waist and clutch at his broad powerful shoulders to keep from falling over. He revels in the small man’s squeak of surprise and for just minute he presses forward, indulging in rutting him against the wall before pulling back and carting his cargo off towards the en suite bathroom where he barrels straight into the shower, fully clothed, and turns it on full blast, the warm spray soaking them through in seconds. 

“What-” Baekhyun begins but then Chanyeol presses him back against the wall of the shower and arches forward and he can feel the alpha’s cock thick and rigid pressed against him and he shudders through a gasp, a wave of desire washing over him hotter than the scalding shower water pelting down on him. “Oh- alpha- please-”

“Wanted you since I first saw you.” Chanyeol tells him nuzzling into Baekhyun’s throat and pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses to every inch of that smooth silky skin that he can reach. His hands tighten on the omega’s thighs and he slides them back, palming his tight little butt harshly. “And then you went into heat. Like the universe knew- and you smelled so good I just knew I had to have you.”

“You can have me.” Baekhyun tells him gasping for breath because the way Chanyeol is leaning forward to kiss his neck is not only extremely pleasurable in and of itself but it also puts delicious pressure on his cock where it’s trapped between them and his brain feels like it’s shorting out. As good as it feels though, he needs more. He knows that nothing short of the alpha’s knot will satisfy him. “Please. I need you.” 

“You’re shivering.” Chanyeol tells him and pulls him back off the wall and under the warm spray. 

It’s so considerate Baekhyun shivers a little more because he hadn’t expected Chanyeol to be so caring or considerate. He isn’t cold. If anything, he’s burning up. And the shiver is from need more than anything else. But held high in the air like this he has little recourse other than to cling to Chanyeol’s beefy arms and pray he knots him soon. He arches forward and feels the cling of wet fabric, his sweatpants growing heavy and sagging low on his butt as they soak through with water. 

Chanyeol slides his hands up and then back down again, slipping past Baekhyun’s waistband to palm his ass skin on skin. He slides one hand inward and lets his fingers dip into the hot slick coating the omega’s hole. It’s so slick and warm and Chanyeol can’t stop himself, he presses a finger in, leaning forward to swallow Baekhyun’s needy little mewl in a searing kiss at the same time before pulling away and watching his face carefully as he slips in a second finger and revels in his breathy moans. “You’re so hot and wet, gonna eat you up.”

“Oh God, please-” Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. He arches his hips and presses back onto the exploring fingers but it’s not enough. Nothing but a thick knot will do and he wants to cry with how incredibly needy he’s feeling. His voice is thin and ever so needy when he manages to unstick his tongue and tell Chanyeol what he needs. “I can’t wait anymore- I need you- need your knot. Please Chanyeol- Alpha, please-”

He’s not sure if it’s because of the way Baekhyun keeps calling him alpha or not but Chanyeol feels the shift inside of him and he knows his eyes have gone from brown to silver to black in all of about five seconds and his alpha agrees with Baekhyun – it’s about high time he gets to burying his knot deep in that delicious heat. Pulling his hands free he finally sets Baekhyun on his feet and starts stripping him of his clothes, pushing sodden pants down off those thinly muscled legs and tugging his heavy t-shirt up off over his head, hungry black eyes eating up the new expanses of bared flesh. He growls low, voice double timbred and deep. “You’re beautiful, Little One.”

“Want to see you too.” Baekhyun whines and he really just hopes his legs will hold him up. Normally he is quite shy about being naked but heats have a way of making him not care anymore. If Chanyeol says he’s beautiful then damn it, he’s beautiful. And being naked is just one more step in the direction of getting what he really wants – he’ll put up with any discomfort if it means finally getting a handle on his heat. Reaching out with trembling fingers he starts working loose the buttons on Chanyeol’s no longer crisp white dress-shirt, cursing the sheer number of pearlescent little spheres standing between him and the delicious lickable skin teasing him from beneath the clinging fabric. He’s trembling so hard his fingers aren’t working right and he can’t seem to get the last button undone. He gives in to the frustration and lets out a whine through his nose, stomping one foot in an impressive imitation of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. 

A deep chuckle rumbles out from Chanyeol’s throat and his fingers come up to help Baekhyun with the last button, peeling it off as soon as he can. His dark eyes are fixed on the omega’s face as he stares transfixed by all the smooth skin in front of him and then licks his lips. It’s too much and the alpha quickly works loose his belt, kicking off the slacks so that he stands in his full naked glory before the other man, using all of his self control not to just spin Baekhyun around and slam into him without a second thought. 

Heat washes over Baekhyun and he whimpers, teetering forward to splay his hands against Chanyeol’s thick abdominal muscles and imagines the power that might come from them. This time he can’t stop it, his knees go weak and were it not for Chanyeol’s hands on his waist he would have fallen over. His eyes rake over the alpha, eating up as much of his frame as he can, taking in his broad shoulders, muscled waist, and thick cock jutting out from between thighs corded with powerful muscle. Against his will his mouth starts to water and he can just picture the alpha’s knot swollen huge and stretching him wide – oh he needs to stop or he’s never gonna be able to hold himself up enough for Chanyeol to mount him. “Please-”

“You’re so needy.” Chanyeol tells him eyes fading back to silver. With the shared consciousness he’s a little more in control of himself and he pulls Baekhyun closer, wrapping his arms around him, sliding one arm low so that he can once again prod his entrance and slip the two fingers from before right back in. “You’re nice and slick but you’re terribly tight. It’s not gonna matter how much we prep you, it’s gonna hurt.”

“I don’t care.” Baekhyun tells him panting hard and clinging to Chanyeol like a man to a life preserver. “I don’t care if I hurt for days, I need you to knot me. Now.”

“It would rip you in two if I tried to enter you now.” Chanyeol says in a husky voice looking down into Baekhyun’s beguiling face, eyes fading back to nearly brown as he stares down at him. A thought strikes him and he realizes they haven’t kissed nearly enough so he pulls Baekhyun to him and slips in a third finger at the same time, swallowing his moan in the kiss. He licks into that wet heat, tongue sweeping and dominating, reveling in the sweet way Baekhyun seems to naturally submit to him. 

Baekhyun arches his hips and presses back onto those fingers, one hand wrapping around the back of Chanyeol’s neck so he can hold him tightly as they kiss. His head is spinning and he can’t seem to catch his breath. He’s drowning – drowning in Chanyeol’s touches and he doesn’t even care. If this is how he dies, he’ll die happy. Who would have ever thought? When his lungs are burning with the need for oxygen he finally pulls away and gasps into the shower spray as the alpha nuzzles his neck and nips lightly at his throat. “M-more.”

He’s not sure if it’s the need to please a new lover or what but Chanyeol immediately complies, sliding in a fourth finger. He twists his hand and uses his longest fingers to search for that spot that will send pleasure spiking through Baekhyun. It’s pretty obvious when he finds it too because Baekhyun’s muscles clamp down on him and he lets out a breathy little moan that’s somewhere between ecstasy and a choked sob. The last thing he wants is for Baekhyun to clamp down on his fingers though, so he gently eases out. For better or worse, this is as prepped as he’s gonna get. Bringing his fingers around front he shields them from the shower spray and brings them right in front of his face, watching with hungry eyes as Baekhyun watches in awe when he brings the fingers up to his mouth and sucks them in, moaning at the taste of the omega on his digits. “You’re delicious, Little One.”

Once again, Baekhyun’s pretty sure he’s just gonna keel over but Chanyeol’s got his other arm wrapped tight around his waist holding him up. He lets out another little whimper and arches his hips forward, rutting his cock against the alpha’s thick thigh, anything to get a little relief. But as good as friction on his aching cock is, he knows he really needs that knot and so he reaches down and slips his fingers around Chanyeol’s length, testing the weight and girth of it in his palm. He can’t close his fingers around him, not by a long shot which tells him as thick as the alpha’s cock is now – which is about as big around as his wrist – it’s only gonna get bigger when his knot begins to swell. He’s so long too – his ass clenches on nothing thinking of it buried deep inside him, locked in place by his own clenching muscles and the gorgeous knot at the base. “Please- fuck me, Alpha.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to shudder and he fights the rise of his alpha within him. Black flecks shoot through his silver eyes but he fights the complete shift, wanting to maintain some semblance of control because he knows if he let’s his alpha take control now he’ll fuck Baekhyun until he’s a broken destroyed hull of himself. There’s something about the omega though. Something in his scent that makes Chanyeol believe that maybe just maybe he’s found his mate and he doesn’t want to drive him into the ground. He wants to knot him and then bite him hard and see where this takes them. So he fights the shift and after a long minute of shuddering so hard he’s practically vibrating with it but eventually he manages to get control of it. When he speaks his voice is deep, rough from his internal struggle. “How do you want it, Little One?”

Instead of using his words Baekhyun slides his arms up around Chanyeol’s neck and jumps into the air, looping his legs around the alpha’s waist so that he is forced to catch him or let him fall. He arches forward and groans at the delicious feel of the other man’s thick cock bumping against his ass. “Like this. I wanna see you, Alpha.”

“Then watch.” Chanyeol growls taking hold of Baekhyun with one hand and using his other to steady his cock against the omega’s hole. Slowly he loosens his grip and lets gravity do it’s job, impaling Baekhyun on his cock with excruciating care, watching hungrily as the omega’s mouth falls open in a whispy cry and he pants heavily through the stretch, so much more than Chanyeol’s fingers had been. “You are so beautiful.”

Baekhyun wants to make some sort of witty rejoinder but he can’t, he just gasps and twitches, legs tightening as he fights his body locking up prematurely. “Fuck – Chanyeol – oh my God-”

Pleasure shorts out Chanyeol’s brain at the delicious pressure surrounding his cock. He leans forward and nuzzles into Baekhyun’s throat, breathing in his pheromones, dampened but not washed away from the shower. It had been a very intentional move to take him to the shower. This way he can prolong their enjoyment. If he had put him on the bed he would have been drowning in Baekhyun’s pheromones by now. His knot would have swollen the minute they started kissing and there would have been no way he ever would have gotten it inside Baekhyun. This way he’s stayed erect but not swollen and that means he’s able to crawl inside the omega’s tight little ass without tearing him in half. Now that he’s happily seated balls deep he has every intention of breathing in as many of Baekhyun’s pheromones as possible and swelling as quickly as possible. He’ll be happy if he gets locked inside Baekhyun for the next several hours and he’s gonna do his damnedest to make that a reality. 

“Oh ffffuuuuccckkk!” Baekhyun curses, feeling the incredible stretch and pull as Chanyeol’s knot begins to swell. It hurts but feels so good. He’s so incredibly full. It’s just this side of painful but he wouldn’t stop it for the world. There hasn’t even been any friction yet and he can feel his body locking up, orgasm building like a freight train. “Fuck! Oh God! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”

“You’re so tight around me, Little One. So tight.” Chanyeol grits out between clenched teeth. He wraps his hands around Baekhyun’s hips and lifts him up enough that he can arch back into him. There isn’t a lot of room to work but he manages to get just enough friction building to tip Baekhyun over the edge. There’s nothing Chanyeol has ever enjoyed more than Baekhyun’s face as he cums, it’s twisted up and contorted, eyes scrunched and mouth open, skin flushed. As he watches a searing heat descends, Baekhyun’s ass locking down on him to hold his cock in place. It’s nearly enough to tip him over but he forces himself to keep going, rocking through, enjoying the heat and pressure. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

Words are not a thing for Baekhyun right now. He just slumps forward and clings to Chanyeol’s shoulders, shuddering and jerking as the alpha continues to fuck him despite the way his ass is clenching down to hold him in place. He’s over sensitive and it fucking hurts but it feels good too and he lets out a keen of a wail and spurts off a second orgasm, cock twitching as he cums between them a second time. 

“That’s it, Little One. That’s it.” Chanyeol coos pushing in as far as he can as he feels his orgasm approaching him. It washes over him in a wave and he leans forward at the same time as his eyes flick back to black and his alpha takes the controls. His teeth elongate incrementally and he sinks them into the soft flesh at the juncture between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. The animal inside him absolutely purrs at the high pitched keen that bubbles up out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Locking his jaw he stays there for a long minute, waiting for the omega’s feeble struggles to die down and for him to tilt his head to the side, giving him better access in a clear display of submission that absolutely levels him. It’s nearly enough to make him cum again but he doesn’t, he just releases his grip and licks the affected area soothingly. “Mine.”

Baekhyun pants and hangs his head, trying to figure out what just happened. What had just happened? Wearily he looks up into those dark eyes, so black he can see himself reflected back in their obsidian depths. “Did you- did you just mark me?”

“We did.” Chanyeol’s voice is a deep rumble, the second phantom voice deeper than Chanyeol’s already deeper than hell voice. He reaches behind Baekhyun and levers off the shower, holding the omega close so that he doesn’t jostle him where they are still connected. “How long do you usually clamp down?”

“Fifteen minutes or so?” Baekhyun answers feeling a bit dazed and even a little bit offended. Chanyeol marked him without asking, without so much as a ‘by the way,’ and now for better or worse, at least until the marks fade he’s bound to the alpha. What if he gets stupid and bites him back – well, he doesn’t think he can even contemplate such a thing. And then a thought hits him and it rocks through him so hard he physically jolts and tries to pull away only to wince in pain as he feels the knot shift and tug and he abruptly falls still. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks – more like demands, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack with one arm so he can sling it over Baekhyun’s back. He fights with his alpha and tries to shove the animal back down, black eyes fading back to silver while he carries the omega out into the bedroom and carefully lays him down on his back on the bed, crawling up over him so that they remain connected too. He doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow when the movement jostles them a little and he can’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing the little crease between his eyes. He softens his tone and repeats the question. “What is it, Little One?”

Baekhyun bites his lip and tugs the towel out from behind himself, slinging it around Chanyeol so he can help dry off the alpha while he mentally works through what he wants to say. He feels pinned by the way he watches him and he knows he shouldn’t encourage Chanyeol’s mating behavior but he can’t seem to help himself as he slides the towel up and ruffles dry his dark chocolate tresses. His heat makes him want to take care of the alpha, he aches with how much he wants to be kept and cared for by him and he tells himself to stop it because there’s never been a less intelligent idea on earth. But even with his heat faded back with his double orgasm, his brain still feels full of fug and he’s not sure how much is his heat and how much is him getting tangled up in it. And the way that Chanyeol keeps switching back and forth with his alpha – well – he feels like his head is spinning.

“What are you thinking?” Chanyeol asks tilting his head to the side as if trying to see through his skull and into the inner workings of Baekhyun’s brain. 

“Is mating the same for supreme alphas?” Baekhyun asks in a quiet voice, hoping the question doesn’t anger the alpha – because if it does – connected like this – he could be in a world of hurt very quickly. 

The dots connect and all the little gears slide into place. Rolling his lips for a minute Chanyeol thinks about his answer, trying to decide if his answer will freak the omega out. “No.”

Baekhyun’s mouth runs dry. “How- how is it different?”

“What do you know about me?” Chanyeol asks eyes fading back to nearly all brown. The animal inside howls but he tells it to keep quiet – right now he needs to be the one in charge. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun’s heart thuds in his chest. Does Chanyeol know he’s an undercover agent? If he wasn’t attached to the alpha litterally ass-to-cock, he would pull away. But space is a luxury he isn’t permitted right now and he just prays his secret is safe with him. “Why won’t you answer my question?”

“I will.” Chanyeol tells him easily, eyes never leaving the omega’s face. “But first, answer mine. What do you know about me?”

“I know you have a fuck-ton of money.” Baekhyun says licking his lips. “And power.”

“What do you know about how I get my money and where my power comes from?” Chanyeol presses resting his weight on his elbows so that they’re pressed chest to chest. He tilts up his face and drops a light kiss on the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. 

“I- It’s none of my business-” Baekhyun shivers. It’s totally incongruent to be torn between wanting to purr but also trembling in fear because damn it, he’s walking a tight line right now and the danger of it all is making his head spin. 

“I think my mate ought to know how I make my money.” Chanyeol tells him mildly, trying to affect a nonchalant look that doesn’t quite hit the mark. 

Those words make Baekhyun’s heart freeze in his chest. “Your m-mate? But I- I haven’t bit you-”

“Doesn’t matter.” Chanyeol says arching just a little to test their connection. It holds strong and Baekhyun gasps, eyes rolling in the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“You apologize for that but not for mating me against my will?” Baekhyun asks him, voice sliding high. What the hell is he going to do now? He can’t be mated to Chanyeol! Crime bosses and undercover cops don’t make good mates. “Please tell me that you didn’t mate me without asking me first.”

“If you want me to lie.” Chanyeol says with a shrug. His legs are going numb but he doesn’t think he should move just yet considering Baekhyun’s response a minute ago. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“A good idea at the time!” Baekhyun’s voice is sliding so high Chanyeol is gonna have to let his alpha take control just so he can hear him. “What if I don’t want to be mated to you!”

“Bit of a moot point, don’t you think?” Chanyeol’s alpha growls in his mind but he fights valiantly to keep it down. 

“You’re not hearing me!” Baekhyun knows it’s still gonna be a tight fit but he needs a little space so he shimmies up the bed and gasps through the stretch as Chanyeol’s dwindling knot pops past his rim. He sucks in a couple gasping breaths and tries to ignore how empty and bereft he feels without the alpha inside him. “I don’t want to be mated to you!”

The speed with which his eyes flash right back past silver and all the way to black is alarming but not as alarming as the speed with which his hand flies out and wraps around Baekhyun’s throat stopping his progress up the bed. The deep double timbre growls past his lips as he pulls Baekhyun right back down underneath him and snarls into his frightened face. “We chose you. What you want doesn’t matter.”

Baekhyun whimpers and he squeezes his eyes shut. The whimper shifts into a whine and goes right on past into nearly a scream when he feels Chanyeol forcing his long cock and then his knot right back in to his ass. “Ah! S-Stop!”

“You are ours.” Chanyeol tells him coldly. Internally he fights with his alpha but he knows that at least until the animal feels satisfied with it’s possession of the omega he won’t back down. “Say it.”

“Say what?” Baekhyun asks frantically, hands clawing at Chanyeol’s shoulders, trying to get as far away as possible but he can’t put an inch between them and the hand around his throat flexes warningly. 

“Say you belong to us.” Chanyeol’s phantom voice tells him immovably. He arches back his hips and drives into Baekhyun with a slow steady thrust. His knot swells quickly and he knows it won’t be long before the fit is so tight he can’t move any more and it’s his goal to force the omega into an orgasm for no other reason than to keep him as close as possible until he can wrestle his will into submission. Slowly his range of motion decreases but he shifts his angle and searches for his prostate, knowing the best way to get what he wants is to drive Baekhyun’s heat higher. “Say it, Little One.”

What the hell has he gotten into? Baekhyun’s heart hammers in his chest and he tries his hardest to keep from moaning when Chanyeol’s thick cock brushes over his prostate but he can’t help it. He moans low, eyes rolling in his skull. His heat builds. It’s too soon but he can feel his cock stir with interest, ass clenching around the thick knot stretching his rim. “Oh fuck-”

“Say it.” Chanyeol insists, rotating his hips so that his cock just grinds against Baekhyun’s prostate. The omega’s gasps and moans are music to his ears. With one arm he props himself up but the other he snakes down so he can wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s cock and pump him in time with his thrusts, swirling his palm against the satiny head with each upward stroke. “Say you belong to us.”

“N-no.” Baekhyun doesn’t really know where this defiance is coming from. The minute the words are out of his mouth he wants nothing more than to bare his throat and tell Chanyeol anything he wants to hear because the alpha is growling again and those black eyes are boring into him and the animal inside him is screaming at him that he’s disappointed an alpha – his alpha. “I didn’t choose you. You were supposed to be heat relief! Not a potential mate!”

“Potential mate? Heat relief?” Chanyeol parrots angrily black eyes flashing. His thrusts take on new power and his hand speeds up, driving the needy omega closer and closer to another orgasm. He can feel his ass clenching around him, so much more than just the pull of muscles and it’s a good indicator that the omega is close. Immediately he stops all stimulation. “We are your mate.”

“Oh fuck!” Baekhyun wants to cry. His heat is building under his skin and he feels like he’s gonna burn up from the inside out. The only thing that will help him now is Chanyeol making him cum but he’s not moving at all anymore and desperation crawls right down Baekhyun’s throat and takes his heart hostage. “No, please- please, alpha!”

“Say it.” Chanyeol’s eyes flash again and he glares down into Baekhyun’s anguished eyes. “Say it and we’ll give you what you want. What you need.”

“No- I can’t-” Baekhyun whimpers and closes his eyes, unable to handle Chanyeol’s direct glare. The alpha snarls and bares his teeth and it’s a terrifying sound, all displaced rage and primal possession and Baekhyun’s insides clench up and twist. He’s pretty sure he’d wet himself if he weren’t so hard. Almost against his will his head tilts back, throat bared to the angry alpha who makes a little noise of approval but then growls again and nips at his adam’s apple sending a shiver of sheer terror to rip through him so that he gasps out the desired words, pride abandoned. “I’m yours.”

Satisfaction rips through Chanyeol and he lets out another pleased noise. Using his nose he pushes Baekhyun’s head to the side, baring the mark in the juncture of neck and shoulder for him to see. Leaning down he licks it, one thick stripe across the sensitive mark and he practically purrs when Baekhyun shivers from the contact. 

“Mine.” Chanyeol tells him taking a brief second to look the omega in the eyes but then he leaning down again, sinking his teeth back into Baekhyun’s flesh for a second time just to reaffirm his ownership. That ass surrounding his cock instantly clamps down and he can feel the omega tremble, hot splashes of cum splattering between them. The intense pressure surrounding him is all it takes to push him over the edge as well and he cums, shooting hard deep in Baekhyun’s ass, pleased beyond measure that his knot in combination with Baekhyun’s clenching ass will keep his cum stopped up in him for at least another fifteen minutes or so. The omega may not be able to get pregnant but he intends to make him smell so much like him that no one dares to even look at the little lupin much less touch him. Groaning low he buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and collapses onto him, pressing impossibly close while he comes down from his high and his alpha fades back into the recesses of his mind. “Mine.”

Baekhyun wants to cry but the lupin inside him is still cowering in fearful submission to the utter display of dominance from a minute ago and he doesn’t move or do anything for fear of upsetting the alpha again. What is he going to do? He thinks of his human friends on the police force – what would they do if they woke up married to any one of their targets? Except mating is so much more than marriage. Marriages can be dissolved but mating – like it or not, Baekhyun is forever tied to Chanyeol in ways that no one can break. And if Chanyeol were any other alpha his bite would be upsetting but it wouldn’t be the end of the world because without Baekhyun biting him back it would fade away with his heat and he might be sad but he wouldn’t suffer any lasting consequences. But he’s a supreme and that means they’re bound together regardless of what Baekhyun wants, because a supreme alpha has powers other lupins do not. Their needs are ranked so much higher than other lupins – even their mates. 

They lay there for a long minute, catching their breaths and coming down. Chanyeol takes the time to just breathe in the scent of the other man – his omega – and revel in his victory and Baekhyun tries desperately to get a grip on of his out of control emotions but try as he might he can’t make himself lower his chin or bring his arms in. It’s almost as if he’s pinned in place, the perfect form of abject submission to the larger man. 

“Are you comfortable?” Chanyeol asks pulling back just enough to look at Baekhyun and search his face. He doesn’t miss the way the omega shivers under the weight of his undivided attention or how he keeps his head tilted back and throat exposed. His alpha chuckles darkly in his ear but he pushes that down, making sure his more compassionate human side stays in control. “You do not have to fear me, Little One.”

For just a second Baekhyun lets his eyes flick to the alpha’s just to check. Those eyes searching his face are chocolate brown with tiny little flecks of silver and although his eyes skitter away again so that he doesn’t accidentally challenge the alpha, he takes comfort in knowing that for now at least, Chanyeol is in control. With one trembling hand he reaches in and runs a finger over the bite mark, feeling the raised ridges and little indentations from where Chanyeol’s teeth had marked him, tenderly assessing the wound. “Is the skin broken?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol tells him honestly, ignoring the flash of satisfaction that he had so thoroughly marked the other lupin. “Are you comfortable?”

“My legs are going numb.” Baekhyun admits trying to shift a little but there’s no way to close his legs or bring them down with how they’re knotted together. 

“Here.” Chanyeol slides his hands underneath Baekhyun and rolls them on their sides and then straight back so that he’s underneath the omega. Very carefully he shifts up, directing Baekhyun to bring his knees up and around so that he is sitting up, the smaller lupin in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. “How does that feel?”

The new position pushes the alpha deeper but it’s more comfortable and allows Baekhyun a little more freedom with his legs. “It’s okay.”

“Good.” Chanyeol captures Baekhyun’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry my alpha got so rough.”

“I’ve never met someone who shifts so quickly before.” Baekhyun tells him quietly, trying to will his heart down from where it’s taken up residence in his throat. A part of him – the part that is all lupin – wants to preen at the attention but his human mind – his cop mind – can’t stop assessing and worrying, knowing any misstep will result in nothing short of him being dog chow. 

“Supreme alphas are closer to their animal natures.” Chanyeol admits leaning back against the headboard so he can watch the omega. He watches intently as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist and hugs himself, as if trying to hold himself together. “It’s an evolutionary thing meant to protect us.”

Baekhyun just nods and falls quiet, unsure what to say. What do you even say to someone who’s chosen you for their life mate? How the hell is he ever going to explain this to his superiors? Oh yeah, by the way, I went into heat while on my mission and the alpha we were trying to bring down is actually a supreme alpha and he mated me so if you could please leave him alone, that would be awesome. Yeah right. Chances are he’s just been forced onto the other side of the law. There’s a chance the chief inspector will ask him to use his position to spy on the alpha but the reality is, no matter how spot on his moral compass is, he won’t be able to betray his alpha and for better or worse, that is exactly what Chanyeol is now. His alpha. And what happens if Chanyeol finds out who he is? What would he do? If they weren’t mated he would have no doubt that the other lupin would kill him in a heartbeat but connected as they are now, killing him would effectively kill Chanyeol too. 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asks sitting up and kissing the crease between Baekhyun’s furrowed brows. The move causes his cock to shift and Baekhyun gasps. “Sorry.” Chanyeol presses a brief kiss to the omega’s pouty lips. “What are you thinking about, you look like you’re trying to solve the world’s toughest mystery.”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun tells him trying to paste on the forced smile he’s sure he’s going to be wearing for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short that may be. 

“You’re a lupin so you know I can tell when you’re lying.” Chanyeol reminds him gently running his hands lightly along Baekhyun’s sides, feeling the silky smooth skin beneath his fingers. “Don’t lie to me, Little One.”

‘Little One.’ Baekhyun thinks he might just melt a little. That pet name makes him feel small and cared for and ever so incredibly precious. “I’m just- just trying to wrap my brain around things.”

“Which part?” Chanyeol asks self assessing to see if he’s going to be able to have this conversation or if his alpha is going to make another appearance. At least for now his alpha seems content just to observe, still purring from Baekhyun’s show of submission and the way his cum is stoppered up inside the omega. “The fact that we’re mated and don’t really know each other or the fact that we’re mated and I’m a crime boss and you’re a cop?”

Baekhyun’s breath leaves him in a rush. If this were an interrogation he would have failed in that second because he knows he’s doing nothing but blatantly broadcasting how incredibly, frighteningly accurate Chanyeol is. Instinct tells him that to deny this is gonna only make the problem worse and he swallows hard, trying to find his tongue. “How- how long have you known?”

“Almost from day one.” Chanyeol tells him steadily, impressed he isn’t trying to deny it. 

“Then why- why am I still alive?” Baekhyun squeaks out, wishing he and Chanyeol weren’t connected right now. 

“Because I wanted you.” Chanyeol says simply with a shrug. “And when you went into heat- it was like the universe was telling me you were meant to be mine.”

“I’m supposed to be finding a way to get you arrested!” Baekhyun tells the other, eyes wide and sincere. “Why would you mate us?”

Chanyeol chuckles, one side of his mouth pulling up in a smile. “First of all, I have to ask if you know what you smell like. It’s like a five star buffet and everything good in this world all rolled together. Makes me want to eat you up and keep you in my bed forever.”

He’s literally sitting with Chanyeol’s cock buried in his ass, knot holding his cum inside, but he still manages to blush. 

“Second,” Chanyeol continues as if he isn’t tremendously enjoying the blush staining Baekhyun’s cheeks, “Can you think of a better way to thwart the police?”

No, he supposes he can’t. “So this was- what? Strategic?”

The smile on Chanyeol’s face disappears and he growls a little. “The strategy is just an added benefit. I wanted you. I made it so I could have you.”

“You do realize you’re stuck with me now, right?” Baekhyun forces himself to ask even though he’s trembling again. All it had taken was one little growl and he’s shaking. “Lupins mate for life. Or is that another thing supreme alphas have different?”

He snorts. “If anything, mating a supreme alpha is only more intense. I’m not sure I could live without you now.”

“Then why would you do it?” Baekhyun asks shifting a little to test their connection. It’s almost to a point where he can pull away. “You don’t even know me!”

“It’s more something my alpha decides. We’ll make it work.” Chanyeol tells him raising his chin a little. He can see how badly Baekhyun wants to get away right now and as loathe as he is to not have him in his lap, he’s eager to see his cum trailing out of his hole and so he shifts his hands to his hips and applies a little pressure. “It’s fine, Little One. Lift up. Get off and stretch your legs.”

Baekhyun wants to continue to argue his point but he knows there’s no point. Chanyeol might be blasé about saying they’ll make it work but he’s not wrong. They have no other choice at this point. Either they make it work or they end up dying because a mated pair cannot live without it’s other half. Hard as that concept is to grasp, it’s the truth. Very slowly he lifts up just as Chanyeol told him to do. He can feel the tug and pull, the stretch as Chanyeol’s shrinking knot pops past his rim and he gasps at the sensation but keeps going until he’s completely free of the other lupin’s cock. 

“Let me see.” Chanyeol says and he takes hold of Baekhyun’s shoulders and flips him over, taking a second to kiss away the squeak of surprise but then he shimmies down the omega’s body and pushes his legs apart so he can look at his hole. Sure enough there’s a string of pearly cum just beginning to trail out of that clenching rim and he growls low with satisfaction. With one finger he reaches out and scoops up the runaway dribble so he can push it back in. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Flopped on his back, legs in the air, ass exposed; Baekhyun feels anything but beautiful. Embarrassment flushes his skin and he wants to run away and cover himself but he thinks he’s starting to understand Chanyeol’s alpha side and he’s pretty sure if he were to try to get away right now the alpha would switch fast enough to make his head spin and then he’d be in for it. And as much as he knows he’s gonna need that knot again soon, for now his heat is satiated. It’s easy to get sore during a heat, one of them needs to keep their head on and not over do it. 

“Wanna kiss you, right here.” Chanyeol says circling one of those long slender digits of his along Baekhyun’s rim. “Wanna taste you.”

Lust drop kicks Baekhyun in the gut but he knows he needs to put on the breaks or he’s gonna be in a world of hurt. “Alpha, I need water.” 

Chanyeol’s gaze flicks from Baekhyun’s ass to his face and he blinks those brown and silver eyes for a minute as if he didn’t understand what the omega just said. His tongue pokes out from between his lips, out and ready to lap at Baekhyun’s core. 

“Please, Alpha- I need water.” Baekhyun tries again, wide eyes imploring the other. When he gets nothing more than a little more of that dumb stare, he tries another tactic. “Chanyeol, I’m thirsty. Let me have some water now and you can have me again soon. Right now I need to rest or I’ll be hurt.”

Those words seem to do the trick because Chanyeol blinks slowly and then gives a little nod, letting go of Baekhyun’s thighs and letting them fall back to the bed. He crawls up the bed and places a gentle kiss to the tip of Baekhyun’s nose before crawling off entirely, completely careless of his own nudity as he strolls across the room and back into the bathroom. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to push himself up and stretch his legs a little, scooting up the bed and crawling under the blankets so that he is covered from the waist down and leaning against the headboard. He hears the whoosh of the tap and the gentle pad of footsteps and then Chanyeol is back, handsome as ever wearing absolutely nothing and holding a glass of water in one hand. 

“Here. Drink slowly.” Chanyeol says crawling up on the bed so that he’s kneeling next to Baekhyun and holding the glass up for him to drink. He doesn’t relinquish his hold on it when Baekhyun’s hands come up to take it, merely guides it to his lips and helps him drink, monitoring how much the omega gets in each little sip. “Slow, Little One. You’ll make yourself sick if you drink too quickly.” 

This is a side of the alpha that Baekhyun hadn’t expected. The dominant possessive alpha was exactly what Baekhyun expected but this caring considerate side is enough to make him almost glad that Chanyeol mated him. He allows himself a moment to think about it while Chanyeol feels him another little sip of water. This isn’t the first display of care either. Back in the shower when he had shivered, the alpha had pulled him under the warm spray of the water. And again when they had been leaving the shower, Chanyeol had kiss the crease between his eyes when their movement had jostled the alpha’s knot inside him. He slows his sips and lets the alpha lead him, who knows, maybe following Chanyeol’s lead will actually be a good thing.

“That’s it.” Chanyeol coos tipping the glass a little more. His eyes never leave the omega’s face so he sees it the second he sort of slips into a calm acceptance, trust washing over his delicate features as he sips the water and Chanyeol feels utterly devastated by yet another display of sweet submission from this omega he’s claimed as his own. He allows him another couple sips but then pulls the glass away and sets it on the night stand. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun tells him in a tiny voice, pulling the blankets up a little higher. Now that they’re not in the throws of passion, he feels small and shy in front of Chanyeol with his larger than life presence and towering dominance. 

“How’s your ass?” Chanyeol asks pulling down the side of the blankets so he can crawl in next to Baekhyun and pull him against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of the omega’s head. 

Baekhyun is grateful to have his cheek pressed to Chanyeol’s chest, this way he can’t see him and he is able to power through his embarrassment at such an intimate question. “It’s okay. A little sore, I guess.”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hums in thought and plays idly with Baekhyun’s hair, marveling at the softness. “And your heat?”

“Satisfied for now.” Baekhyun’s eyes are growing heavy warm as he is just now. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the feel of being held close, cradled and petted by his alpha makes the animal inside him sigh with contentment. Crazy as being mated to Chanyeol is, he can’t deny the warm satisfaction he feels. 

“Good.” Chanyeol presses another kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head and shimmies them both down the bed so they’re laying down, Baekhyun cradled to his chest and him partially on his side to accommodate him. “Sleep, Little One. You need your rest.”

The human in Baekhyun wants to argue, wants to say that no one gets to tell him what to do but the lupin just hums contentedly and lets his breaths fall even. With time his human side will get in line, his alpha has given him a command and the animal knows, obedience will never fail him. 

~*~

Baekhyun wakes up disoriented and confused. He’s cold and there’s an ache in his chest that tells him his alpha isn’t in the bed with him. The banging that had woken him up just continues and with a groan he pushes himself up and out of the bed. He pads over to his suitcase and grabs a pair of jeans, slipping them on before going to the door, intent on giving whoever it is at the door a good talking to for waking him up. He wrenches open the portal. “What?”

“Oh my God.” Xiumin says staring in horror at Baekhyun. His eyes flick from the shadow of bruises on Baekhyun’s hips to the angry red bite mark on the juncture of his neck, each tiny tooth mark crusted with a little bit of blood. “You let him bite you? Did you bite him back?”

A flush creeps across Baekhyun’s face and he wishes he had pulled on a shirt as well. He abandons the door and disappears into the recesses of his suit, going back to his suitcase to grab a shirt to pull on. Pulling the item up over his head, he wishes he were more fond of tight necks, because this shirt doesn’t even cover all of the alpha’s bite-mark. “What did you need, Min? And why are you waking me up so early?”

“Early?” Xiumin parrots trying to force his eyes back into his skull. “It’s ten.”

“What?” Baekhyun has no idea when he and Chanyeol had finally gone to sleep last night but it must have been late for him to have slept this late. Either that or he was just really exhausted from everything. “Shit. I slept the day away.”

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Xiumin asks flicking a glace around the room as if hoping to find a clue as to where the alpha has gone. 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun admits not wanting to examine how incredibly lonely he feels without the alpha. “I only just woke up. What did you need, Min?”

Xiumin licks his lips, the gears in his head turning. “I need you to come with me.”

“Where?” Baekhyun asks, not moving an inch. Something doesn’t feel right. 

“I just- I need to show you something.” Xiumin says affecting a tone of nonchalance. 

Baekhyun has never had a reason to doubt Xiumin before but there’s just something niggling the back of Baekhyun’s mind and every instinct in him is yelling at him to get away and not go anywhere with the other cop. Xiumin isn’t stupid. He’s seen the mark and Baekhyun’s sure he’s put two and two together – Baekhyun is no longer a part of their mission. If anything, he’s become a liability. “No. I think I need to stay here.”

“You need to come with me.” Xiumin tells him seriously taking a couple steps into the room and letting the door click shut behind him. He eases further into the room, closing the distance between himself and Baekhyun with each step, careful to keep at an angle that will drive the other man into the room and away from the door without steering him towards the bathroom and a door behind which he could hide if he felt so inclined. “C’mon Baek. I’ll take you somewhere safe until the rest of your heat passes.”

“I’m fine right here.” Baekhyun tells him backing up slowly and only stopping when he bumps against wall. He’s in nearly the exact same place as he had ended up the night before when Sehun had stalked him. Alarm bells turn to panic signals and he searches the room with frantic eyes. Where the hell is Chanyeol when he needs him? 

“You’re starting to piss me off.” Xiumin says voice going hard. He doesn’t say anything else, just shoots forward. There’s a brief scuffle but Baekhyun is no match for the bodyguard and within seconds he’s subdued, one effective strike to the head rendering him unconscious. 

~*~

“Oh this is perfect.” Luhan chuckles clapping his hands together with glee. 

“It did work out pretty well.” Xiumin agrees with a smirk.   
“Y’know, I thought you were insane when you first shared your idea with me. But I think this just might work.” Luhan admits pacing the room.

“Of course it will work.” Xiumin tells him with a scoff. “Shit, it would have worked if they had just fucked, but the fact that Chanyeol has marked him- this just means that dog will be even more focused and blind.”

“Focused doesn’t mean he’ll be stupid.” Luhan reminds him, wanting to make sure the other man’s arrogance won’t cost them everything. “He’s still incredibly powerful.”

Xiumin’s lip curls in disdain. “You think a dog can out smart us?”

“I’m just saying it would be stupid to underestimate him.” Luhan says steadily, not intimidated in the least by the other man’s ire. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Xiumin concedes rolling his lips and thinking it over. “I think that’s the council’s greatest downfall. Too many have underestimated them. That’s why these filthy dogs have been able to procreate and carry on. They’re cunning wolves for crying out loud, not mindless house-pets. They may be revolting and unnatural – which is why we need to eradicate them – but we have to be smart about it. Even an animal can kill a human if the human isn’t diligent.” 

“What made you think to use the cop?” Luhan asks sitting down on one of the chairs set by the table where Xiumin is sitting and giving Baekhyun a disdainful look where the omega is curled up, still unconscious on the rug. Like this, with the dog on the floor like he should be, Luhan can almost see past his disdain for the unnatural creatures and find an appreciation for them. Like a breeder surrounded by mutts. 

“He’s pliable and trusting.” Xiumin answers with a shrug. He takes a sip of coffee and sets his cup back down with a little thunk. “As a cop I’ve been able to direct the investigative team and I’ve pointed them in the direction of a few different wayward lupins. The damn dogs are revolting to begin with but the ones who refuse to abide by societies laws are a special kind of abomination. I told the inspector that we needed a lupin who could go undercover to help distract the alpha while we gathered information to arrest him – and the council liked the plan too. It was a win win. The cops think I’ll bring the dog to justice but the council knows I’ll exterminate him like he should be.”

“You’ve got it all figured out.” Luhan tells him with an impressed smile. 

“You know what the best part is?” Xiumin asks looking darkly at the other man. 

“What?” 

“The cops will continue to trust me, even with Baekhyun and the alpha dead.” Xiumin tells him with a victorious smile. 

“How are you gonna manage that?” Luhan asks.

“As far as they’re concerned, the dog will have killed Baekhyun. It’s only understandable that his partner kill the man who attacked and killed a cop.” Xiumin’s voice drips with disdain. “In this way I’ll be able to keep on as I am. At least another mission with the cops. And whether we like it or not, they can go places we can’t. It’s making the best of a shitty situation.”

“I’ll say.” Luhan is impressed. When he had been assigned to help Xiumin he hadn’t been sure about the other man’s plan – pose as mates to a couple of alphas, get in close and eradicate one of the most powerful alphas out there – it had seemed impossible and pointlessly reckless. But everything is working according to Xiumin’s plan. “And what about the rest?”

“The other alphas and betas?” Xiumin asks distractedly. It’s his turn to stare at Baekhyun where the little omega is finally beginning to wake up. “You just do your part and we won’t have to worry about them.”

“I know,” Luhan says, “It’s just-”

“Just what?” Xiumin snaps tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun’s feebly stirring form to glare at his fellow councilman. 

“There are humans involved here too-” 

“Humans?” Xiumin parrots angrily, face flushing bright red. “Humans? Barely! Anyone who knowingly mates themselves to a dog isn’t human anymore in my book.”

~*~

Chanyeol stands in the middle of Baekhyun’s empty room, now completely trashed by his temper tantrum at having found the omega missing. He can smell the acrid stench of Baekhyun’s scent turned sour with fear and he knows, beyond the shadow of a doubt that something is horribly wrong. Not even for a second does he question if Baekhyun went of his own free will or not. Even unsure as he was of their mating, mated pairs do not simply disappear on one another. Physically they can’t – being separated is entirely too painful – and to separate an omega that’s in heat from it’s alpha – he can hardly contemplate the cruelty of such an act. 

Forcing himself to take a couple deep breaths and scent the room. He needs to calm down in order to find Baekhyun but his mind is in chaos, need ruling all else and the number one need coursing through him is the need to be with his mate. Carefully he lets his mind shift, digging into his core and bringing forth his alpha nature, calling on his most primal self to help him with this. His alpha is only too happy to oblige. 

The moment his alpha takes control his eyes slip closed and his breathing slows into steady measured breaths. He sucks in one through his nose, tasting the air as he goes. He can smell Baekhyun, scent tinged with his own distinctive musky smell and the underlying sour of fear. He breathes in again. This time he smells something else – someone else. The smell is familiar, robust in a way that only humans are with an underlying spicy citrus that is unique to the individual. He knows this scent. Knows it well. How could he betray him? Why would he betray him? Anger radiates through him in waves and Chanyeol opens black eyes, ready to go get his omega back. 

~*~

Baekhyun feels sick. His entire body is feverish and his skin feels too tight – itchy and stretched as if he’s swollen by some gigantic bug bite. His stomach rolls and clenches, unsure if it wants to be a ship at sea or a monster of the deep. And there’s no doubt in his mind, without his alpha, he has heat-sickness.

“Primitive dogs.” Xiumin says with a sneer. “You walk on two legs and pretend to be human but you’re nothing more than rabid mutts with barbarous mating needs. How you’ve survived through the centuries, I’ll never know.”

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun asks weakly, looking up at Xiumin where the human looms over him. His eyes burn with the heat pulsing through him and they would water but he’s pretty sure there’s no more water left in him from how hot he’s burning. He tugs at his bonds, wishing not for the first time that he could move or shift or do anything. “Please- let me go.”

“So you can run back to that filthy canine lover of yours?” Xiumin says disdain dripping from every syllable. “I don’t think so, Baekhyun. He’ll be here soon. Don’t you worry. This heat-sickness might be uncomfortable but it won’t kill you.” Here he bends down and fists a hand in Baekhyun’s hair, jerking his head back so he can glower directly into the sick omega’s face. “I will.”

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun repeats wanting nothing more than to understand. Xiumin has been his partner for months now. They’ve done missions and assignments together and never has he seen anything that would indicate the other man could behave like this. 

“Because dogs aren’t men.” Xiumin says simply. “Because you shouldn’t even exist.”

~*~

Following his nose Chanyeol finds Jongdae with the other alphas, having a drink in one of the many large comfortable lounges scattered throughout the mountain retreat. He doesn’t stop to ask questions, he just barrels on ahead and grabs Jongdae by the throat, hauling the smaller alpha up out of his chair and slamming him into a wall. The shelf collapses, books falling with a clatter. “Where did he take him?”

Jongdae’s eyes are wide with fear but they flash amber and he fights his alpha’s response. Instinctively he knows that if he fights Chanyeol he will be lucky to come out with his life. “Who are you talking about?”

“Don’t fucking play with us!” Chanyeol snarls, voice deep and split, black eyes flashing. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the other inhabitants of the room shift to attention but he growls deep, a dark sounding snarl ripping from his throat in warning. “Where the fuck did he take him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jongdae is so scared he’s pretty sure he’s gonna piss himself. His head tips back so he isn’t even looking at the other lupin anymore, throat bared in submission. 

“Your human took our mate.” Chanyeol’s alpha tells him darkly. “Where did they go?”

“Wait, you mated him?” Yifan asks grateful that Tao isn’t here for this. Enraged alphas make stupid errors and although he is 100% behind Chanyeol, he wouldn’t be if the other man killed his mate in a fit of pique. “What’s going on Chanyeol? None of us understand.”

“He understands!” Chanyeol says in that terrifying phantom voice. He can tell everyone is on edge, shaking with fear from his anger but he doesn’t care. He wants his mate back and he’ll stop at nothing to get him. He gives Jongdae a little shake, not even mollified when the smaller lupin goes limp in yet another show of submission. 

“I don’t!” Jongdae’s breath is coming fast. “I swear, I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Chanyeol, please stop and think for a second.” Yifan says quietly, stepping forward and placing a staying hand on the other alpha’s shoulder. “He doesn’t know. He’s practically wetting himself in fear. Whatever happened, we’ll help you. But you need to tell us what’s going on.”

Chanyeol thinks it over. Yifan is right. Slowly, oh so slowly he loosens his grip, letting Jongdae slide down the wall to a crumpled heap on the floor where he stays, unmoving. Good. Let him cower in fear. “Xiumin took our mate.”

“How do you know it was Xiumin?” Jongin asks flicking a glance between Jongdae’s crumpled form and the other lupins in the room. He doesn’t want to make assumptions but his eyes flick to Sehun. Everyone knows that the younger man is an idiot and a hot head but the young alpha has his eyes averted and his posture is nothing but respectful. 

“I could smell him.” Chanyeol growls, fists clenching at his sides. “Baekhyun’s scent- it showed fear. And under that I could smell the human.” 

“But couldn’t it have been from before?” Yixing asks, remembering how Chanyeol had ordered Xiumin to take Baekhyun back to his room after dinner the night before. 

“No.” Chanyeol denies. “It was fresher. Fresher than our scent and we had only left him for a half hour or so.”

“Why did you leave him?” Yifan asks, trying to wrap his brain around the sequence of events. Next to Chanyeol he is the strongest alpha here and he can’t imagine leaving Tao for anything when the omega is in heat. 

“We needed to follow up on a situation from before.” Chanyeol’s black eyes settle on Sehun’s shaking frame where the other alpha stands a few feet away and his voice takes on a deeper darker timbre. “We had to make sure no one would get stupid again.”

“Sehun, please tell me you didn’t pursue Baekhyun even after we all told you not to at dinner yesterday.” Yifan says pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. 

“I didn’t realize-” Sehun says in a quiet voice, ashamed of just how intimidated he really is right now. “I didn’t know he’s a supreme. I thought- I was dumb.”

“Extremely.” Yixing agrees and Jongin nods. 

“So you were making sure Sehun knew not to try again.” Yifan confirms, continuing when he receives a single nod from the supreme alpha. “And Baekhyun went missing in that time.”

“Yes.” Chanyeol’s eyes flick back to Jongdae where he had been stirring on the floor but the moment his eyes land on the smaller lupin, he falls still. “Xiumin’s scent is all over the room. Where would he go, Jongdae?”

“I don’t know.” Jongdae tells him honestly, wishing he didn’t have to admit any of this. “We haven’t been together very long. He- He wasn’t sold on the Lupin life. We haven’t even mated yet- just- just liked each other.”

Chanyeol’s alpha growls low. “Is he close with anyone?”

“Luhan.” Sehun says stepping forward and offering the information, the desire to be helpful and get back in Chanyeol’s good graces making him bold. “He’s close with Luhan.”

“Your human?” It’s Yifan who asks, sharp mind moving fast. “Sehun, how long have you and Luhan been together?”

“Not long.” Sehun says. “He did let me knot him but he- he’s never been happy with me. I honestly was afraid he and Xiumin had a thing going on. And when I came back from trying to get Baekhyun-” He pauses when Chanyeol growls but he forces himself to swallow hard and press on. “He knew what I had done and he- he was mad at me- he left.”

“Where would he go?” Yifan presses. They’re in the middle of the mountains for crying out loud. There’s not that many places to go, chances are Xiumin and Luhan are together. And the fact that they’re both humans- humans who aren’t sold on being with lupins- well, he doesn’t want to make assumptions but something about that feels fishy. 

“On the drive up, Luhan mentioned that he used to go skiing up here.” Sehun says, wishing he could be more helpful. “He didn’t say where though.”

“Chanyeol?” Yifan says and waits until he has the supreme’s attention before continuing. “Do you have any council members after you?”

“We’re a supreme.” Chanyeol says voice thick with the double timbre. “We always have council members after us.”

“What’s this council?” Sehun asks flicking a glance around the room. Jongin and Yixing seem to understand what Yifan is talking about but Jongdae looks as lost as he is. 

“Babies.” Yixing scoffs looking between Jongdae and Sehun. “You two are lucky you’re unimportant enough to fly under the council’s radar. Wish I was insignificant enough not to worry about them.”

“The council is a secret society of humans that seek out and kill lupins.” Yifan explains patiently. “They are expert infiltrators. Mostly the target lupins of importance but sometimes they go after others. As a supreme alpha Chanyeol is routinely targeted. With you and Jongdae unaware of what the council is, it would have been all too easy for a couple members to convince you of their affections and have you bring them along to something like this. And now that Chanyeol mated Baekhyun, they no doubt are using that to draw him out. It’s possible they’re even targeting all of us.”

“Oh my god.” Jongdae gasps and covers his mouth. How had he been so stupid? “I’ve put us all at risk.”

“You didn’t know.” Yifan assures him but it’s belied by Chanyeol growling next to him. He reaches out a hand and places it on Chanyeol’s elbow. “He didn’t know, Yeollie.” 

“I must say, I’m surprised that Luhan let you knot him.” Jongin says to Sehun. “Do you think he’s sympathetic?”

“I don’t know.” Sehun says shaking his head. “Like I said, he never seemed happy with me. I always thought that he and Xiumin had something going on the side.”

“Hmm.” Yifan hums in thought. “But you knotted him. Did you mate him?”

“I-” Sehun feels like he’s under a microscope all of a sudden, all the eyes in the room trained on him. “I bit him. But he- he didn’t bite me back.”

“How recently?” Yixing asks catching on to Yifan’s line of thought. 

“Less than a week ago.” Sehun says confusion written all over his face. 

“You can track him.” Chanyeol says, face a mask of fierce victory. 

~*~

Following the trail ends up being fairly straight forward. Apparently Xiumin and Luhan had no intention of really hiding and the lupins walk blindly right into their trap. They’ve taken just enough countermeasures to make it seem like they’re not waiting on the lupins’ arrival; going through the motions of dampening Baekhyun’s scent and taking a few needless detours to imitate throwing off the trail. When Chanyeol and the other alpha’s arrive they’ve had just enough struggle getting there that they’re lulled into the false sense that they’ll be surprising the humans… they couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“You know what’s interesting about this?” Xiumin asks walking boldly out of the ski house where they’ve been holed up for the last twenty-four hours. He had been arguing with Luhan but the arrival of the lupins cut their conversation short – time will show the other man that Xiumin has the right idea. 

“Give us our mate.” Chanyeol growls fixing his black eyes on Xiumin’s face. Hatred courses through him in waves, blocking out everything else. “We can smell him here. We know you have him.”

Xiumin pulls a sweatshirt from behind him and tosses it on the ground at Chanyeol’s feet. “This is what you smell.”

“Where is he!” Chanyeol’s voice is towering and the other lupins can’t help but focus all the more on it, drawn in by the telltale double timbre that commands their undivided attention. It’s because of this that none of them notice Luhan slipping out of a back door of the ski-house. And it’s in this way that he is able to aim his rifle directly at Chanyeol’s chest. There’s only one member of the pack that notices, eyes drawn instinctively to the man he’s marked as his mate and Sehun rushes forward to save his alpha. 

The shot echos horribly off the surrounding mountains and Sehun crumples, taking the hit for Chanyeol. The shot seems to ripple through the pack for a minute and then all hell breaks loose. Yifan and Yixing launch at Luhan and it only takes them a moment to subdue him. Jongdae rushes to Sehun but Chanyeol remains focused on Xuimin, black eyes glowing menacingly. “That didn’t exactly work out how you wanted, now did it?”

“We can’t always get everything we want.” Xiumin says with a shrug. 

Chanyeol glances down at Jongdae and Sehun, the lupin warmed by this incredible show of loyalty. Shifting his weight forward he steps over the two on the ground, heel sinking through blood spattered snow. “Where is our mate? We will not ask again.”

Xiumin smiles a lopsided little smirk and waves a careless hand indicating a medium sized trunk propped up by the side of the ski-house that seemed to sort of blend in with the rest of the building. “I got sick of listening to him.”

“You fucker!” Chanyeol’s ears strain and he swears he can hear the tiny muffled sound of Baekhyun crying. Rage washes over him, sick and hot. The trunk is barely big enough for Baekhyun to fit in with his knees to his chest and he can’t even imagine the discomfort his mate is in right now. He wants nothing more than to run forward and rip open that chest and free Baekhyun but he is wise to Xiumin’s game and he knows that to do that would expose not only himself and his mate but his pack as well so instead he just shifts his weight and looks for sabotage. 

“You know, he was pretty disappointing.” Xiumin taunts with a sigh. “Poor miserable little fuck. All he needs is to be, well, fucked. And do you think he was grateful when I was kind enough to help him out?”

Whatever control Chanyeol had shatters and he launches himself forward. The image of this person, this man he had trusted, touching his mate is enough to make his vision blank out with rage. He can’t stop himself. He launches forward, inches from tackling Xiumin when Yifan stops him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him backwards with all his strength. “Chanyeol, no! He’s rigged the case!”

Words aren’t getting through. Whatever Yifan is saying it just passes over Chanyeol as the alpha fights to break free and rip the head off of the man who dared hurt his mate. 

“Chanyeol stop!” Yifan manages to get a hold of the other alpha’s shoulders in a strong grip and he yanks him backwards, throwing him so hard he flops backward. Snarling angrily Chanyeol struggles to right himself, intent on ripping Yifan’s head off as well as Xiumin’s but Yifan just presses him back into the snow, speaking low. “Stop! If you touch him he’ll kill Baek!”

That seems to get through and Chanyeol quits struggling, breathing heavily, black eyes fixed on Yifan’s face as he gives a curt little nod to show he had understood. With this settled the other alpha lets him up, helping him to his feet so that they turn together to face the former bodyguard. 

“Why are you doing this, Xiumin?” Yifan asks. His own eyes have shifted to a glowing amber color, voice deep with his alpha’s input. 

“You filthy fucking dogs need to be exterminated.” Xiumin tells him coldly, lip curling in a sneer. His hand shifts to his pocket. He had been counting on Chanyeol attacking him but that doesn’t mean he can’t carry out his plan anyway. 

“Xiumin, stop.” 

The entire pack turns to look at Luhan where the other human stands, held firmly by Yixing. His eyes keep flicking between Xiumin and Sehun, seemingly entranced by the blood seeping out from between Jongdae’s fingers to stain the snow. 

“You let him mate you, didn’t you?” Xiumin asks taking in the situation with growing disdain. “You sick, miserable fucking excuse for a person! You’re no better than they are!”

“You made that abundantly clear!” Luhan takes advantage of Yixing’s loosened grip to pull free and stumble forward, sinking to his knees next to Sehun where the young alpha lays, chest heaving. “You say they’re animals that need to be exterminated but the only animal I see here is you.”

“You’re the one who shot the dog.” Xiumin points out cruelly. 

“And if I could go back in time I’d shoot you instead.” Luhan tells him. 

“You know what?” Xiumin says in a tightly controlled voice. He reaches behind himself and tugs free a handgun, levels it on Luhan, and pulls the trigger. “You’re starting to piss me off.”

Everyone is so focused on Xiumin shooting Luhan that no one moves except Jongdae. The young alpha’s had enough. He launches forward, taking the opportunity before Xiumin can shoot again or shift his hand to whatever trigger mechanism is in his pocket. Slight though he is, his lupin form is strong and he shifts in mid air, eyes turning amber as a strange mist sort of encircles his leaping form and when he lands he lands with his front two paws on Xiumin’s chest, his teeth bared in a snarl as he manages to pin Xiumin flat on his back. Chanyeol. I can’t kill him but if you want to-

Even in his human form Chanyeol can understand the unspoken request from his shifted pack member and he changes himself. For barely a second that same mist surrounds him and then he’s on four legs, a gigantic chocolate brown wolf with black eyes and wickedly pointed teeth. He pads forward, great shaggy head tilting to the side to observe the angry human on his back, glaring up at the wolf form of the man who foolishly tried to love him. No words are spoken. No more are needed. Chanyeol bares his teeth as he stalks forward. The last thing Xiumin ever sees is that horrible snarl and the flash of teeth and then there is no more. 

~*~

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks stirring weakly under a suffocating pile of blankets, propped against a mountain of pillows. 

Chanyeol looks at him with silver eyes, pushing up from his chair next to the bed. His alpha has refused to fade beyond shared control since the confrontation on the mountain a few days ago. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Baekhyun admits trying to unbury himself. “Help me out of here. I feel like I’m suffocating.”

For a minute it looks like Chanyeol is tempted to argue but he peels back a couple of the blankets, leaving only one in place before settling back in his chair next to the bed. 

The space physically hurts and Baekhyun kind of wants to cry. He may not have wanted to be mated to Chanyeol but he is and the distance between them makes him feel physically ill after being separated during his heat. He looks at the alpha with pleading eyes, trying to figure out why he doesn’t seem to want him anymore. “Chanyeol-”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Chanyeol tells him in answer to his unspoken question. “I almost lost you.”

“Please-” Baekhyun raises his hands and pushes at the remaining blanket, trying to get up. Pain seems to radiate through most of his body and he wonders at it. Parts he can remember flash before his mind’s eye and he feels a little bit sick. Tears gather in his eyes and he doesn’t think he can handle it if all Chanyeol does is sit there and watch him with those inscrutable dark eyes. “I’m sorry-”

Chanyeol is out of his chair in a flash. He scoops the omega into his arms and settles them both on the bed, cradling him to his chest. “Why are you sorry, Little One?”

There it is, the pet name Baekhyun loves so much. He fists his hands in Chanyeol’s shirt and just lets himself cry. For long minutes he just sobs out his fear and remorse. “I didn’t want him- He used- I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Shhh.” Chanyeol shushes him, petting a gentle hand along Baekhyun’s hair. Nothing will ever compare to the anger he felt when he had opened the trunk to find Baekhyun folded within, surrounded by explosives rigged to blow at the press of a button. If he hadn’t already ripped Xiumin’s jugular out he would have after that. And then when they finally got Baekhyun out. The omega had been so distraught that he had hyperventilated and passed out, not waking up for a long time. 

“I’m sorry-” Baekhyun sobs. What if Chanyeol doesn’t want him anymore? The animal inside him cowers at the thought. What Xiumin did was beyond cruel and he can’t handle the thought that his alpha may no longer want him. 

“You are our mate.” Chanyeol says tilting Baekhyun’s face up so he can stare into those beautiful chocolate eyes with his now black ones. “Nothing anyone does will ever change that, Little One.”

~*~

“I’m sorry.” Luhan says quietly when Sehun comes to. He had been fairly lucky in that Xiumin’s shot had been so hastily aimed that it had only grazed his side. Some bandages and antiseptic was all it had taken to fix him up. Unfortunately for Sehun, his own shot had been far more effective. The lupin has lain unconscious for days, healing slowly from the wound only an inch from his heart. 

“You shot me.” Sehun says quietly, one side of his mouth pulling up in a self-depreciating smile. “I sure know how to pick em.”

“I wasn’t aiming for you!” Luhan tries to defend but there’s no denying the facts, he had shot Sehun. “I’m so sorry.”

“I am too.” Sehun says wincing as he pushes himself up a little on the pillows. “I should have never gone after Baekhyun in the first place.”

“Why did you?” Luhan asks not able to hide the hurt in his voice. 

“I thought you were involved with Xiumin.” Sehun tells him licking his lips. His throat is so incredibly dry. “I was jealous and I let it make me stupid. I had marked you and still, I thought there was no way you would ever- I was dumb. I thought there was no way you would mate me so I thought I’d find another mate.”

“I was involved with Xiumin.” Luhan admits feeling about two feet tall. “He found me and told me all these things about the lupins. Lies meant to make me hate you and it worked. He convinced me to help him, saying it was the human imperative that we bring you down. But he- he said that humans who mated lupins were no better and then- the way he treated Baekhyun- I knew he was bad. I just- it wasn’t until I shot you- It’s like I saw in that moment what I’d sided with. I’m so sorry, Sehun.”

“What a pair we make.” Sehun says with a little self-depreciating chuckle that he immediately regrets because it sends pain rippling through his chest. 

“What a mate we make.” Luhan corrects shyly. 

“What?” Sehun’s eyes search Luhan’s. 

“I hope it’s okay.” Luhan fiddles his fingers for a second and then he points to Sehun’s neck. “They said it would help you heal faster.”

“You-?” Sehun’s hand flies up to touch the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. There’s the tiny raise of flesh there in a crescent shape and he feels amazement. “You bit me back?”

Luhan nods shyly. “I- I wanted to. And they said- Yifan said it would help you heal-”

“Luhan, come here.” Sehun says cutting off the human in his mumbled explanation. He opens his arms and waits until Luhan settles carefully on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Luhan murmurs but he lets Sehun pull him in all the same. 

“You won’t.” Sehun assures him guiding him to rest his head on his uninjured shoulder. “We have quite the mating story, don’t we?”

“Yes we do.” Luhan agrees relaxing into the hold. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

“And I’m sorry I was such an idiot.” Sehun tells him turning his head and pressing a kiss to the top of Luhan’s head. 

~*~

“The criminal life is just not for me.” Baekhyun complains burying his head in his hands. He and Chanyeol are alone at last, holed up in the alpha’s home in Seoul. They’ve spent the last several weeks on a trip to Beijing to visit Yifan and make sure their investments with the other alpha are going well. The trip had been a success but Baekhyun still struggles to come to terms with being on the wrong side of the law. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Chanyeol chuckles, pulling the omega close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Do I have to?” Baekhyun asks looking up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. “You’ve got enough money. Why don’t we just disappear? It’s not like you need to work. We can just- I don’t know- take off to Timbuktu and pretend there’s no such thing as weapons deals or any of this stuff.”

“Our pack needs us.” Chanyeol tells him with another fond little kiss. “Besides, we just supervise. The others do all the work these days.”

It’s not fair when Chanyeol uses that. Their pack. Yeah, it’s become his pack too but damn it, why do they all have to be criminals? He grumbles under his breath but tucks his head down and just presses his cheek against the alpha’s chest. “Some compromise.”

“It is a good compromise.” Chanyeol tells him with a smile. “Now, kiss me properly.”

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun tells him with a pout, tucking his chin down a little more. 

“Yes you do.” Chanyeol grins, using a single finger to tilt the omega’s face up to him so he can peck him on the lips. “I can smell your heat building.”

“I’m not desperate yet.” Baekhyun grumbles but he keeps his head tilted back all the same and allows the alpha to kiss him a little deeper this time. 

“Mmm.” Chanyeol hums and brushes the hair off Baekhyun’s face. “Should I wait until you’re desperate then?”

“No.” Baekhyun pouts. Stupid alpha thinks he’s so smart. “I still get so nauseous.”

“I won’t let you get sick.” Chanyeol tells him bracingly, guiding the smaller lupin back towards the bed. It’s been nearly a year since the fiasco in the mountains but there seems to be a few permanent ramifications to Baekhyun’s forced confinement during his last heat. The most obvious is that Baekhyun now has a permanent aversion to small spaces but the less frequent but no less upsetting issue being that the omega gets something like a shadow of heat-sickness whenever he becomes aroused and Chanyeol isn’t available to satisfy his needs. They’ve speculated what this might mean for his heat but short of actually going through it, they’ve only been able to speculate. 

“It could be a long heat if I spend the whole thing slightly nauseous.” Baekhyun pouts letting Chanyeol lower him onto his back. 

“You won’t be nauseous.” Chanyeol reassures him again, kissing the little crease between his eyes that appears any time the omega becomes stressed. “I’ve cleared our schedule for the next two weeks. We’ll just spend the time in bed being lazy with each other.”

“You must think I’m trying to break records with my heat.” Baekhyun says tilting his head up to make room for Chanyeol when the alpha peppers kisses down his face and then settles in to suck a spot on his pulse point next to his mating mark. “Two weeks is probably a bit much. My longest heat lasted ten days.”

“Are you really complaining about getting your alpha to yourself for a fortnight?” Chanyeol pulls back to glare down at the smaller man. His eyes are flecked through with silver and he knows very soon his alpha will take over while they mate. 

“No.” Baekhyun concedes trailing his hands down Chanyeol’s sides so he can pull his shirt out from where it’s tucked into the alpha’s jeans and tugs it over his head. “I’ll never complain about time with you.”

“Good.” Chanyeol shifts back long enough for Baekhyun to remove his own shirt as well and then settles low over him, pressing a wet open mouthed kiss to the mark on Baekhyun’s neck. “God, you’re beautiful. I never grow tired of looking at you.”

“Or scenting me. Or fucking me.” Baekhyun says dryly. “Tao informed me that you’ve marked me so thoroughly that Yifan couldn’t hardly stand being in the same room as me because your pheromones stunk so badly.”

Chanyeol just chuckles and buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck. “Not my fault. Gotta make sure no one dares even look at you.”

“Or apparently be in the same room as me.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and scratches Chanyeol’s back, scraping his blunt nails down the alpha’s smooth warm skin, feeling the dip and rise of thick corded muscle. 

“Should we see how much I can scent you in the next couple weeks?” Chanyeol asks pulling back and giving Baekhyun the lopsided smile he knows the omega loves the most. He reaches down and pops the button on Baekhyun’s jeans, easing down the zip and slipping his fingers in to ghost over the other man’s hardening length. 

Baekhyun doesn’t dignify that with a response, he just arches into the touch. Chanyeol might be an obnoxiously possessive alpha but he’s his alpha dammit. He growls in frustration when Chanyeol pulls his hand back. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Don’t be so impatient.” Chanyeol chides right back pecking him on the lips and then sliding low so he’s face to face with Baekhyun’s crotch and can ease those jeans off his hips. “I wanna take my time while I can. We’ll get down to rutting like animals later.”

“You’re an idiot.” Baekhyun tells him shaking his head at the way Chanyeol winks at him but still he shifts to help the other remove his jeans. “What are you gonna do? Suck my cock?”

“No.” Chanyeol’s grin turns a little wolfish and he pushes the omega’s knees up against his chest, holding them until Baekhyun wraps his hands around his knees and holds himself open for him. He slides a single finger through the gathering slick along Baekhyun’s crack and licks it off his finger, growling at the taste. “I’m gonna kiss you until you cum.”

“I’ve never cum from kissing but why not, get up here and we’ll give it a try.” Baekhyun chuckles letting go of his knees but Chanyeol just presses them back up again and he looks down at the alpha in confusion. He can see the way Chanyeol’s eyes have gone dark, black pools of desire deep enough to drown in. “Chanyeol wha-”

“We’re gonna kiss you here.” Chanyeol says slipping a single long finger into Baekhyun’s slick heat, letting that tight muscle swallow up his finger. 

“Oh God-” Baekhyun groans and arches. Okay, yes, that sounds nice. 

“Is that what you want, Little One?” Chanyeol asks tilting his head to the side. 

“Yes-” Baekhyun gasps feeling that finger press against his prostate and a jolt of pleasure licks up his spine. “Yes, please- Alpha-”

Chanyeol quits his teasing then and leans low, pressing his face close into that slick heat and lapping around where his finger disappears into the omega’s ass. He flicks the tip of his tongue against his twitching rim, pressing with his finger at the same time so that he applies just the right amount of maddening pressure to his prostate. He does this for a long minute but then he slowly eases out his finger and sucks it clean. “Is it cheating if we’re playing with your prostate when you cum? We think it might be. Maybe we should just kiss you.”

“Oh- fuck-” Baekhyun’s brain feels foggy and floaty and oh so drunk. He thinks he could die happy just so long as Chanyeol keeps on touching him. “Please- I need you Alpha-”

Without a word Chanyeol just spreads his big hands on either of Baekhyun’s thighs and presses him impossibly wider open before leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s very core. He’s never heard such beautiful sounds before and he feels utterly strung out on them as he suckles and laps at that beautiful puckering hole. When Baekhyun’s cries have become breathless, his cock hard and hips twitching, he snakes his tongue out and breaches his rim, fucking him with his tongue, face squelching in the wet mess he’s created. 

“Oh! Oh fuck!” Baekhyun’s voice is thin and breathy, orgasm building in him. “Please- Alpha- not without your knot! Please!”

“You want our knot?” Chanyeol growls pulling back long enough to ask the filthy question. He licks his lips and contemplates his next move. He could go back to kissing Baekhyun and bring him off like this but then that would be unsatisfactory for the omega and he’d have to wait at least fifteen minutes for him to unclench so they could fuck properly. Or he can relent and knot him now – yes – this will be much more satisfactory for both of them. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun doesn’t bother fighting with his need. He knows if he’s honest Chanyeol is much more likely to give him what he wants. “I want you to stretch me wide and fill me up. Please Alpha.”

“Then we will give you what you want, Little One.” Chanyeol crawls up over the other and positions himself at his slick wet entrance. A single finger and his tongue are hardly enough to stretch him out but he had fucked him thoroughly the night before and has no doubt that Baekhyun can take it, might even enjoy the stretch. “Do you want it, Little One?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun tries to screw himself onto Chanyeol’s thick cock but the alpha holds him in place and tears of frustration gather in the corners of his eyes. “Please-”

“So needy.” But Chanyeol finally arches forward with care, slowly splitting Baekhyun open on his cock, stopping only at the swell of his knot. “You’re perfect baby.”

“Oh fuck!” Baekhyun can’t breathe. He’s so full and stretched so wide but it feels so good. It seems impossible for him to take any more but that’s exactly what he wants. He wants Chanyeol’s knot to stretch him out even more and make him ache for days. “Want your knot.”

“Then have it.” Chanyeol applies even more pressure, arching forward steadily. His dark eyes never leave Baekhyun’s face as the omega’s lips fall open and he finally manages to bury himself balls deep in the other, knot slipping in to fit snugly. “Fuck you’re so tight, Little One.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t prep me.” Baekhyun says through grit teeth, holding tightly to the alpha’s shoulders. “Kiss me.”

“You know you like it” Chanyeol tells him but he leans down to do as he’s asked. The kiss is perfect. Wet and messy and oh so fucking sexy. Baekhyun submits so sweetly to him, opening his mouth and letting him lick possessively into his wet heat, tasting himself on his tongue. With the omega distracted he arches back and then drives back in, thrusts precise and oh so hard and he can feel Baekhyun shudder around him. 

“Ooooh fuck!” Baekhyun pulls back to gasp, whole body tensing up as his orgasm washes over him like a wave. His cock twitches as he cums between them, shooting white strands of ejaculate to land hot and sticky on both of them. His ass clamps down hard. “Please- Alpha- fill me up.”

“Cum hungry.” Chanyeol chides but he can feel his orgasm approaching. His balls tighten and he knows he won’t be able to last with the way Baekhyun’s ass is squeezing him. He arches a couple more times and cums hard, knot swelling so that he can no longer move, trapped in the other lupin’s ass, keeping his cum stopped up. “We couldn’t ask for a better mate.”

“Glad you think so.” Baekhyun gasps chest heaving as he comes down from his high. “Kiss me.”

Chanyeol kisses him sweetly and then rolls them onto their sides to cuddle until their bodies allow them to separate. “How’s your heat?”

“Good.” Baekhyun says pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s collar bone and then resting his cheek there. 

“No nausea?” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s hair. 

“No.” Baekhyun gives a little shake of his head and tries to relax around the knot inside him. He’ll never admit it, but he thinks this is his favorite thing. Being held close by his alpha. Covered in his scent and filled with his cum. It makes the animal inside him purr. 

“Good.” Chanyeol’s eyes slowly fade down to silver flecked brown. For the next couple weeks he and his alpha will likely take turns sharing the controls but for the most part his alpha will run the show. “Wanna take a shower together when we can move again?”

“No.” Baekhyun yawns and nuzzles a little closer. “I think I’ve decided I like smelling like you.”

Chanyeol chuckles under his ear but then uses one finger to tilt Baekhyun’s face up to him so he can look him in the eye. “I love you.”

Baekhyun smiles gently and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Comments are sunshine and joy and everything good in this world.


End file.
